


Red Changes It Up A Little

by ShadowedWolfie



Category: Undertale
Genre: Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), F/M, Plot What Plot/ Porn Without Plot, aka red - Freeform, red makes a pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 02:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowedWolfie/pseuds/ShadowedWolfie
Summary: red makes a pussy and you’re not complaining about that.





	Red Changes It Up A Little

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy 🤪

he tenses as you push him down against his bed, his lower half hanging off the edge of the bed, “calm down.” you whisper

he pants, “i am fuckin’ calm-! just be fuckin’ careful with me!” you loved his deep russian accent, it was one of your favourite things about your boyfriend, red. 

you laugh at him and kneel down on the floor, tugging off his pants, his face turns a deep red as he forms a small pussy, “shit babe..” he whimpers and shuffles back hesitantly, you grab his waist quickly, holding him still. he grumbles, “i don’t even know why you wanted to do this babe... it’s... weird..” 

you shake your head, “i want you to enjoy this without any of that.” you look down to his newly formed pussy, a surprise to you because you’re used to seeing a thick red cock, maybe he was feeling in a different mood today? 

you run your fingers along his slit and he lets out a breathy moan, “fuckin’...” he whines, he’s soaking. you look up at him as you lean forward and start slurping at his pussy, he quickly grabs your head and quivers at the feeling, “gah-! o-oh fuck!” he grabs your head and hair, his short skeletal fingers becoming tangled in your hair.

you laugh at his reaction, “i’m gonna make you cum, okay.” he nods without hesitation, his eyelights gone from his sockets. a long, blood red tongue dangles between his razor sharp teeth, his gold tooth glittering as its coated with saliva. you begin to lick and spread his pussy lips with your fingers as he lets out a high pitched moan, “h-holy fuck... don’t stop...” he lurches forward as you suck on that small bundle of nerves between his legs, he groans loudly and shivers, “shit...!” he stares down at you with a scrunched up face from the pleasure.

you continue to lap at his pussy and he thrusts his hips against your face, his body begging for more. you bring one hand with you to his pussy and rub two fingers against his slit, he breathes out, “fuck.. please keep goin’ babe...” he grinds against your face and lets out a pleasant groan at the friction. 

“shit... you’re gonna make me cum...” he shudders in anticipation as you begin fingering his tight - never before used - hole, his eyes tear up and he nods, “it’s comin’-!!” he moans loudly, bucking his hips up helplessly, you continue fingering him at a faster pace until he does nothing more than whimper as he approaches his special moment. “uh huh! shit, fuck!! ughh~! aghhh! please babe, fuck!!” he moans out as you feel his insides curl and tighten around your fingers, he groans and nods to show he’s cummed, “babe... babe, fuck...” he pants and stares down at himself, “god...” his single red eyelight appears back in his socket, hazey and unfocused as he comes down from his high. 

“i... i really want you to do that again.” he murmurs, looking straight into your eyes.


End file.
